Sarah
by sasharmon
Summary: Le sommeil de leur fille est mis à rude épreuve après les événements qu'ils viennent de traverser. C'est encore pire lorsque Rick est obligé de quitter le cocon familial afin de remplir ses obligations d'auteur à succès. Comment Kate réussira-t-elle à calmer sa fille ?


Et si Kate Beckett et Rick Castle s'était rencontrés des années plus tôt.

Kate ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de sa fille, Sarah. Sarah faisait de plus en plus de cauchemar sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses parents. Et Rick était en tournée promotionnelle pour le dernier Nikki Heat. Kate regarda le réveil de sa fille et décida de la réveiller.

"- mon coeur.." dit gentiment Kate en caressant la joue de son petit coeur. Sarah n'était pas du même point de vue, elle vint se blottir contre le coeur de sa maman.

"- veux pas."

Kate sourit devant l'air de sa fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux de son père quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose.

"- Je vais préparer des pancakes, lèves toi princesse."

Sarah releva la tête d'un coup, tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

"- M'man...Papa rentre quand? J'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars.. "

Le coeur de Kate se serra. Rick ne devait pas rentrer avec 4jours... Comment pouvait-elle annoncé ça à sa fille sans lui briser le coeur. Elle se tourna vers elle.

"- normalement 4 jours, mais peut-être qu'il pourra rentrer plus tôt. "

Il est vrai que Sarah faisais déjà beaucoup de cauchemar avec la présence de Rick et Kate, mais lorsqu'un des deux était absent, les cauchemars redoublaient.

"- je t'attends en bas, mon coeur."

Kate descendit et prépara des pancakes, alors que son esprit vagabondait pour trouver une solution pour le sommeil de sa fille. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller chaque nuit pour aller calmer sa fille. Mais elle était incapable de ne pas le faire. Sarah descendit à son tour quelque minute plus tard. Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire tous les matins depuis maintenant 13 ans. Elle murmura doucement "je t'aime maman" en embrassant sa joue. Puis elle se dirigea vers la table à manger, pour commencer à engloutir le premier pancakes d'une longue lignée. Kate souriait à la déclaration de sa fille, elle avait pris du coté de Rick pour ces choses-là. Kate bu son café en fermant les yeux, elle était exténuée mais il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup.

Après plus d'une demie heure de déjeuner, à rire et essayer de faire oublier l'absence de son père. Elles se préparent et se rendirent au collège de Sarah. Elle allait sortir de la voiture quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé Kate. Elle revint dans sa position initiale et lui colla un bisou sur sa joue. Avant que Sarah ne quitte le véhicule Kate lui glissa un "je t'aime princesse, à ce soir." Sarah sortit tout sourire, elle savait que Kate devait se "forcer" à parler de ses sentiments, et elle en était encore plus comblée.

_

Kate regardait le tableau blanc sans trouver l'indice qui lui manquait pour avancer sur l'enquête et elle n'avait pas non plus la présence de son mari et ses théories qui les aidaient. Elle regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur et sourit quand elle vu qu'il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, ce qui voulait dire appel de Rick.

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua midi pile, son téléphone sonna. Il devait être dans le même état qu'elle. Elle répondit avec le sourire.

"- Beckett.

- hé, c'est Castle.. et ne me sors pas ton "au boulot blablabla"

Kate pouvait l'imaginer bouder et Rick levée les yeux au ciel en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Tu me manques...tu nous manques. Reprit Kate avec une vois triste.

- Vous me manquez aussi, mes amours.

- Sarah fait de plus en plus de cauchemar.. j'ai du dormir 8h depuis que tu es parti..

- Je rentre bientôt, je vais voir avec Paula si je peux rentrer plus tôt.

- Merci Rick..

- Always, Kate, Always.

Kate sourit alors à pleine dent, il avait le don de la faire sourire n'importe quand.. Puis elle soupira lorsque son regard rencontra le tableau blanc.

- Tu ne trouves pas d'indice sur l'enquête? Demanda Rick en comprenant sa femme.

- On a tous, et pourtant je sais que je manque quelques chose.. et tes théories ne sont pas là pour m'aider..

- Envoi moi le tableau en photo, je trouverai bien un truc à te redire.

- Tu es en tournée, profite de tes fans... je me débrouillerai.

- Kate, je veux t'aider.

Un silence apaisant se fit et les deux amoureux appréciaient le moment à sa juste valeur, profitant de la respiration de l'autre pour se calmer. Kate reprit la parole alors qu'elle devait aller voir les gars.

- Je dois y aller. Je t'aime chaton.

Rick rit brièvement à cette appellation.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

- Always? Demanda Kate en souriant.

- Always confirma Rick.

Kate posa son téléphone après avoir raccroché et elle alla vers les gars pour voir s'ils avaient du nouveau mais rien. Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à faire de la paperasse, lorsqu'elle reçut un sms de sa fille. " Emma dit que quand Papa est en tournée, il est avec une autre famille.. Je.. Tu dois venir, je suis chez le proviseur... " Kate soupira et se rendit au collège de sa fille, qui l'attendait devant la grille. Elles allèrent dans le bureau du proviseur ensemble. Sarah ne disait rien, chose plutôt rare quand on la connaissait. Kate demanda des explications et Sarah raconta qu'elle avait frappé Emma parce qu'elle disait n'importe quoi sur son père, et qu'on ne touchait pas à sa famille. Kate sourit face à la détermination de sa fille. Elles étaient pareilles sur les principes de la vie. Sarah reparti avec une heure de colle, mais rien n'avait été plus beau que mettre une raclée a cette peste d'Emma. Elles prirent la direction du Loft, en entrant dans la halle, le concierge les salua avec un sourire étrange. Sarah ne remarqua rien, mais Kate était détective elle voyait tout. Elles prirent l'ascenseur et arrivée devant la porte, Sarah l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec son père.

"- Papaaaaaaa!

La petite lui courut dans les bras, des larmes sur les joues. Kate souriait devant ce tableau. Son mari et sa fille à nouveau réuni. Elle s'approcha alors doucement et Sarah parti se préparer pour dormir et faire ses devoirs. Kate profita de ce moment d'intimité pour embrasser tendrement son homme. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille. " Merci.»  
Rick sourit et la serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

"- tu m'as manqué.

- toi aussi."

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et Sarah alla se coucher non sans son histoire du soir. Elle avait gardé cette habitude de petite fille.

Rick rejoignit sa femme dans leur chambre. Il se mit en boxer et t-shirt et vint se blottir contre sa femme. Kate se retourna contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle caressait son torse de sa main et respirant son odeur. Elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Rick embrassa son front en sourit.

"- c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué" dit simplement Rick.

" - quoi? M'avoir à moitié nue dans tes bras?"

" mais non... t'avoir dans mes bras tout court."

"- je... moi aussi. "

Kate se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son mari. Elle soupira de contentement en se blottissant contre lui

"- Bonne nuit.

- nuit."

Ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée rapidement et passèrent une nuit tranquille sans cauchemars.

* * *

Nouvel OS que j'ai écris pour une amie, je sais que je poste énormément en ce moment, mais je suis en vacances par conséquent j'ai le temps.

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je suis en train de réfléchir au fait d'écrire une suite à "La clé de son bonheur". je vous redonnerai des nouvelles si je prend l'initiative de le faire.

Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez moi un review :)

xoxo, lex


End file.
